The present invention relates to an audio data input device for a multi-media computer, and more particularly, to an audio data input device for converting an audio signal input to a microphone into a digital signal and for inputting the digital signal to a computer system via a connector of a keyboard or a mouse.
Generally, in a computer system, when an audio message, for example, a user's voice, is utilized as information, an audio card and a microphone are additionally needed. At this time, when a microphone is used, a microphone has to be operated separately, while a record switch (for example, a software-generated panel such as in the Windows.sub..RTM. software by Microsoft) is clicked by a pointing device such as a mouse. Thus, a time interval between the clicking time and an actual recording time occurs. Accordingly, a file size is enlarged, which is unnecessary.
In addition, when installing a system, lines of a microphone and a mouse are entangled, which causes considerable inconveniences for system usage.